Home room hero
by EvenIfYouLoseYourMind
Summary: An AU story where Daryl is a World History teacher with my OC Rain who is being hassled by the gym teacher a.k.a Shane. rated M for molestation/rape.


Homeroom Hero

(Ok, well this is an AU fic where Daryl is a world history teacher and my oc Rain who I use in my other fic Favor's and Thank you's is a student. Anyway this does have some pretty graphic molestation/rape by a certain P.E teacher *cough* Shane *cough*. I own nothing because I am nothing but a laptop writing fangirl. Enjoy my sick twisted thoughts, they are all for you!)

"And why would he do this to these who had done nothing to him?" Mr. Dixon asked the room while sitting on his desk.

It was Friday so he wore a pair of washed out jeans and a short sleeved plaid shirt. It was fifth hour and his class could not be more antsy about leaving but one student at least raised her hand. Rain, the local Wiccan, was probably his best student she could look into any situation and see both sides.

"Yes, Miss Rain."

"It is human nature to build empires and conquer one another. Some people need to be led in order to live if they aren't they fall but it is when a desperate and gullible people like the German's who experienced devastation after WWI turn to a monster in disguise that human beings show our hate and jealousy."

"That was nothing like I thought I would receive as an answer but it practically sums up everything I was going to talk about."

She smiled and pushed her glasses up, she only wore them during class but Daryl thought that they looked good on her. Long legs stretched out under her desk as her shorts rode up showing her full thigh; it was nearly winter she came in with pants on but the school really cranked up its heater. She was tall with a body frame that was slightly chubby but athletic the perfect balance that gave her an almost flat waist and round hips with a nicely toned ass and thighs.

"Does that mean we don't have to study?" a student spoke up.

"Sure, why not it's Friday go crazy just keep it at a minimum."

The class erupted with idle gossip and chit chat while Mr. Dixon sat behind his desk and graded essays. Rain pulled out a book and listened to her music while she waited for the bell to ring once it did she jumped as did a few other girls all looking to each other with arms in the air.

"Whoo! P.E!" They yelled in unison.

P.E, something most would hate but these girls loved it most probably because of the teacher, Rain because she was crazy and loved exercising. Rain took off her glasses and put it in the case making her the last one out. Giving Daryl a chance to speak naturally.

"Ya only like P.E cause a Mr. Hottie Mchot hot don't ya?"

"Nah, I'm the crazy girl that loves doing cardio and ab workouts."

"This ain't yer favorite class? Dang, I was hopin' cause you are the only one tha' pays any 'tention."

"Aw, Mr. Dixon of course World history is my favorite class, and you're my favorite teacher."

She ran off while yelling, "Have a good weekend!"

By the time she got into the gym everyone was down in the locker room while Couch Walsh stood outside the door.

"You're late Rain!"

"I'm sorry I was talking to Mr. Dixon."

"Ok, just get down there and hurry your ass up." He chuckled.

Rain went to walk through the door as she did so Walsh stood in the way.

"Um, couch I can't really hurry my ass up if you stand in the door way."

"You gotta give me something first."

"I've got like five dollars and some gum."

"Give me the gum."

She handed it over and walked through the unblocked door nearly stumbling down the steps when he smacked her ass. A blush was permanently tattooed to her face as she walked down there. Amy, a senior and one of her friends was trying to get her shorts on when Rain opened her locker.

"Hey, Amy?"

"Ya?"

"Has Couch Walsh ever smacked anyone's ass?"

Amy though for a second, "Not that I know of, hey has Walsh ever smacked one of your asses?!"

All the girls yelled back a no or shook their heads.

"Why?"

"Just asking thought I saw him do it once."

15 minute walk jog. Rain was the only one that said YAE she was immediately shot down by everyone else who grumbled. Walsh sat at the small table he used as a desk in his usual t-shirt and gym shorts combo, didn't matter what season it was. He watched the girls only speaking to yell either walk, jog, or 'come on jog!' this job was too good. Getting to see all these girls attack each other or jog was entertaining he loved his job. Walsh had been observing these girls all semester and finally picked out his toy for this year; someone who wouldn't say anything. Rain didn't tell anyone what had happened probably made herself believe it was just a joke. Since she was a junior he figured he could keep her next year too. But he couldn't start today, no, Shane would have to wait till Monday when he started molding her.

Rain shivered stepping off the bus her long driveway loomed before her mockingly. Her car was in the shop for a busted windshield thanks to a suicidal deer that jumped on it and a battery that kept short circuiting. Cows gave what she hoped was a welcoming moo as she walked past the fence spotting a trailer loading up calves. She forgot they would be selling calves today, that's why the moms were bawling. Merle was loading smacking any slow calves on the butt with a stick to get them moving he waved at her with his other hand once she got to the house.

"Hi, Merlee!" (What she calls him is pronounced Merl-ey, I think it's a cute lil pet name that he would tolerate ^.^)

"Hey Rain, how's my lil' brother doin'?"

"Great as usual, is he gonna be here to help?"

"Nah, pansy ass said he got papers ta grade."

A few flurries fluttered down from the sky to land on her cheeks it was getting cold, "You want some coffee or something Merlee?"

"Put a lil' Irish in it will ya?"

"Sure thing!"

Rain walked in to find her mother sipping coffee and going over her end of quarter grades, straight A's.

"Good job honey!"

"Thank's mom, I saw some flurries outside you might wanna bring in the porch plants."

Her mother ran out the door giving Rain some time to pour Merle a cup of coffee with a few splashes of Bailey's. She twirled her finger making the spoon move around by itself mixing it together, this is a pleasure she lets herself indulge in when she's alone. Merle thanked her for the coffee grinning when he tasted the Bailey's. That weekend was filled with snow warnings that never came true making Monday an enemy to teacher and student alike. Mr. Dixon was now in a pair of black dress pants and a white button down shirt with a black tie the sleeves were rolled up a little past his elbows (this is an actual outfit Norman Reedus wore for G4's interview at comic con 2012). Rain came in rainbow pajama bottoms and a hoodie she was too tired from feeding cows this morning to get dressed.

"Mr. Dixon don't make me go to P.E today." The bell was about to ring.

"You tired?"

"Yes, let me hide in your closet and sleep."

"Sorry, cain't let ya." No one was listening anyway might as well drop the whole proper speech act.

"Aw, fine." She gave him a smile and got up to leave.

Dodgeball. At least she wouldn't have to do a lot of working out Coach Walsh liked to play hardcore dodgeball to him there was no dirty shots you could get smoked in the face and he wouldn't say anything about it. The game ended with a very unfair three against one no line boundaries, it was so unfair and violent that Coach Walsh nearly fell over laughing. Rain was able to take out one girl with the single ball she had but got destroyed by the other two.

"Good game, Girls! Now go dress out. Oh, and Rain I need to see you after class it's about your grades."

Everyone turned to her with an 'ohhh' as if she were in trouble, but she couldn't be her grades came in just last Friday.

"Oh, God what if I'm failing." Rain jogged back up to the gym wearing a spaghetti strap that was under her hoodie.

"You can't be didn't you say you've got straight A's, your grade couldn't have changed that quickly." Amy soothed.

After class Shane led her up past the stage to a small hallway behind it that seemed so secluded. His office must have been an old janitors closet because it didn't have a window like others.

"Close the door, please." He waved his hand towards it while sitting at his desk.

Rain complied feeling a little nervous when she noticed that it locked automatically when closed. A small stool sat in front of the desk this she took a seat in as he took out a small webcam and attached it to the top of his desktop, facing her. She thought that he must tape the private conversations with students to keep track.

"You're failing my class, Rain."

"What? But my end of quarter grades came back as an A."

"Must have been a mistake." His face was so serious.

"How could I be failing I've dressed out every day I've done good on every physical test we've had."

Walsh glared at her, "are you calling me a liar?"

"No! No, of course not, Coach. I'm just- is there any way I can bring it up? Run a mile, do some pushups, write an essay on the history of a sport?"

Shane grinned inward this was going better than he expected, "You know if you fail this year than you would have to drop one of your senior classes to retake this one. So I suggest you think of something better to bring it up."

"Please, what can I do?"

She knew she looked desperate right now but she already had her schedule for next year picked out. It was tight and if she had to drop a class it would through her whole senior year and college credit off. Rain was getting more nervous she couldn't see Walsh's hands and he was looking at her like a piece of meat. She wished she was still wearing her hoodie to hide herself.

Shane leaned back in his chair the heel of his hand rubbed against his hardening member he had something she could do to bring the grade up. He stood and made his way around the desk.

"Well, there is somethin' you could do."

Rain looked down and swallowed bile that was rising to her throat rapidly, she hadn't seen what she thought she did when he stood up she must be hallucinating. Walsh was behind her now moving the hair from her shoulders and pressed himself against her back feeling her tense up immediately.

"Coach?" what she thought she saw she now felt pressing into her back hard and grinding.

"Relax, this'll go by a lot easier if you just go along with it."

His lips replaced his bottom half as he bit into her neck and trailed his tongue up her ear. She clutched the stool vomit forming in her stomach and pushing its way up.

"Stand up." He demanded squeezing her shoulders.

Words refused to come out of Rain's mouth her legs barely held her up but she stood letting him move her like a ragdoll. She was turned to face him his hands moved from her shoulders and ran over her breasts squeezing as they did coming to rest on her hips. She cursed herself for wearing pajama bottoms and wished he would stop wearing gym short all year round. The thin flimsy materials didn't protect her when he started grinding, Rain put her arms behind her and held the desk for leverage but he was being so violent that she was forced against it. A ding signaled for the late bell, the only thing that was allowed to register in her mind was 'great I'm late for college algebra, I'm gonna miss the test'.

"Wouldn't want ya to miss your class." Shane smirked and released her hips.

Relief flooded through Rain but it was cut short when he spoke again.

"But you ain't goin' anywhere until you help out with this."

He grabbed her wrist forcing her hand down his shorts to touch him. Rain knew her face must be a deep maroon because she could feel the heat in her cheeks that heat didn't match the one on her hand. She was frozen.

"You ain't leaving until I get off baby so I suggest you hurry it up." He bucked against her hand.

Rain chocked back a sob and moved her arm from side to side sloppily before Shane made it clear how he wanted it. He forced her fingers around him and took hold of her elbow making quick up and down movements so she would get it. She continued on not liking the awkward angle her wrist was twisted in but worst of all she was not familiar with the feeling of being used and it burned. What felt like hot spit exploded between her fingers and Shane gasped. Rain pulled her hand out and grabbed her hoodie wiping the sticky substance on the dark cloth.

"Good girl, I think I can fluff those grades a little bit. As long as you can keep this up that is."

She nodded numbly and walked out stuffing the ruined hoodie in her bag as she did. What had she done? She could have walked out when he started coming on to her but she didn't, no, Rain had to be the good girl she was and get off her gym teacher. Tears were not an option as she walked into Mrs. Grimes class and handed her the note from Coach Walsh that excused the tardy. Thankfully the stress made her do good on her test and she got a 92%. The hall was freezing, it was last hour and Rain had been excused from class. With arms wrapped around herself she made it to Mr. Dixon's room and knocked on the door, she forgot her book in his room. This was his free hour so the classroom was empty he beckoned her inside when he saw her face through the window.

"Come back for your book?"

"Y-yes." Her teeth chattered coldly.

"What are ya doin in nuthin but yer shirt?!" Daryl's southern drawl returned in concern as she watched her shiver.

What he didn't know was that his voice went through her body like a shot of southern comfort sending heat through her. His voice made her feel protected the way it hooked on certain words giving a new sound to them she couldn't help but use herself when she spoke. Daryl was wrapping his own jacket around her and rubbing her arms before wrapping his arms around her.

"My hoodie is ruined but thanks Mr. Dixon."

"Come on now doll ya know better, s'not like there's enyone else 'round."

"Sorry, Daryl but s'not like you've been around the farm."

"Got papers, ya wouldn't believe how stupid yer classmates can be. Oh, ya got an A on the essay by the way it was beautiful."

"Thank you." Feeling of being used was replaced by a warm sense of accomplishment.

"Wanna help grade papers fer me?"

"Of course."

Tuesday brought another sickening after class session this time though he just played with her chest and bit her collar bone leave a clear cut on it. Shane grinned at the cut and licked up a droplet of blood as Rain hissed his tongue was slick leaving a thick layer of saliva over her skin. The smell of his aftershave and cologne stuck to her afterward a mixture of stale spices and Axe. For the next two weeks he continued with dry humping and touching a few heated make outs (completely on his part of course Rain just sat there with a lifeless tongue). But the third Friday it was after school, he had called her parents telling them she would be running after school to make up for not dressing out. Rain was pissed at that fact how dare he talk to her parents. Wait, how dare he **touch** her she was going to give him a piece of her mind about it as she stomped to his office. She was so upset she didn't even look in the room before slamming the door until she noticed it was pitch black. Now Rain panicked trying to find the switch when an arm wrapped around her while a hand covered her mouth.

"Hey, there." He chuckled.

She struggled and got his hand off by biting it.

"Mm I liked that."

Used. No she would not feel that today, "What, you hit on girls because you can't get women your own age?"

Her cheek bone met the cold painted concrete of the schools wall. Shane was pressed against her his erection probing her lower back.

"No one's ever talked back to me." He hissed and grinding added, "and for your information little Miss Mouth I could get any woman I want. I've already had Mrs. Grimes."

"But she's married." Rain went wide eyed she liked the algebra teacher and her husband was the principle, from what she hears Walsh and principle Grimes are pretty chummy.

"Like I care, no one can resist me for long."

"You're conceded."

"You like it."

"You're insane."

"I think someone needs to taught a lesson."

A handful of her hair was grabbed as he pulled her through the darkness to his desk.

"Nice thick head a hair good for pullin'" Shane pulled it back harder the roots screamed in protest.

The lights came on showing her that he had no shirt on the muscle of his chest and arms quivering as he slammed her to the desk on her stomach. Rain flipped herself over trying to push him away but her fingertips came in contact with his chest, nothing but hard muscle and heat caused her to pull away immediately. Shane forced her back to her stomach and yanked down her jeans just enough to show her ass. Her protest was cut off by a palm making a hard smack on her right cheek it was repeated making Rain bite her sleeve to keep in a scream. Another smack but this was followed by a gently kneed letting the sting settle in. This was so demeaning but what made it worse was the wetness the feeling it caused made her sick and hate her own body because- oh, God she liked it. Again, again, again, bruises were rising on the soft flesh when it stopped letting the sting fade to a throb when teeth broke the skin.

"Ah!" Rain kicked out feeling some blood run down the back of her thighs.

"Now your mine." He traced the mark with a crazy giggle.

A finger slipped under her ass and rubbed her clit Rain struggled harder, no, no,no. She didn't want to be touched not by him hell she had only had sex once and that was with her best friend Glenn so they could just get their first time over with. Her shirt was pushed up and wet lips kissed up her back greedily while Shane flicked his finger back and forth liking how she squirmed.

"Stop! Please, please stop."

Shane pulled away from her letting her hastily turn over to look at him. He brought the finger to his lips and gave it a long lick being sure to look her in the eye.

"Mm."

"Ew." She glared at him pulling her pants up and making a sprint for the door.

"The fuck you think you're going?"

He grabbed her wrists before she could even move pushing her hands to his chest and making them rub over the sculpture like body. Over abs and down until she felt hair followed by a more stiff muscle. She was so used to this by now her mind learned to shut itself off.

"Getting' good at this. You like touching me huh?"

Shook her head but her throat was clutched, "I said you like touching me don't you?!"

"Yes." She whispered shamefully.

"Ya, you like being my lil' whore maybe next time I'll let you taste me."

Hot spit covered her hand again she took out her ruined hoodie that now doubled as a towel and wiped off her hand.

"Have a nice weekend Sweetheart." He winked.

Rain ran down the hall accidently running into her Asian as she did so. Glenn toppled over landing on her and chuckled.

"You remember what happened last time we got into this position?" This was meant as a joke but she shoved him off.

"Get off me!"

"Hey, are you ok?"

All she could do was shake her head no as Glenn helped her up and offered to give her a ride. They had plenty of time to talk since he insisted on getting some hot chocolate for her.

"So what's wrong?"

"If-if I told you I saw a teacher doing stuff with a student what would you say I should do?"

"Tell someone! That's wrong on so many different levels!"

She put on a fake smile, "Thank you Glenn, I love you."

"I love you too!"

Merle was sitting outside when she got home, Glenn was quick to leave he had already experienced the man's racism. A she walked to the door Merle called her over and turned her head to the side that her cheek had been slammed into the wall. Fuck. She could feel the bruise.

"What happened."

"You know how clumsy I am, I ran into a door."

"I know what it looks like when someone gets pushed into a wall."

"So I ran into a wall."

Merle glared, "Don't lie ta me gurl."

At that moment her dog bit her backpack pulling open the flap and causing everything to fall out. Merle's eye was caught by the dark purple hoodie stained with white.

"Why the hell ya got cum stain's on yer hoodie?"

Ray looked down shamefully and bit her lip, why Merle? Out of all the people in the world, why?

"Come on, we'll talk in the truck gotta take ya up to yer aunt's anyway."

Her aunt's place was out in the sticks dammit she couldn't stay quiet for that long.

"Tell me." He demanded.

Rain whimpered involuntarily feeling tears fall Merle coughed into his hand.

"Don't pussy out on me I know yer better n' that."

"My P- my P.E teacher."

"If you ain't fuckin' Daryl then why in hell are you fuckin' a teacher!" he yelled.

The brooks broke and now she cried, "he's making me! He fucked up my grades and has been making my touch him for the past three weeks! I called him out after school today and he threw my against the wall before beating my ass and leaving a god damn bite mark on it!"

She screamed back drying up the tears at this Merle slammed on the brakes.

"You serious?"

Lifting her ass off the seat Rain showed him the deep teeth marks that were caked with dried blood and bruises that dotted black and yellow.

"Why ain't ya told Daryl or yer parents?"

"I thought I could handle it on my own."

"I know ya can but I seen that teacher a yer's, Daryl cain't stand em'."

Merle didn't tell her this but he was going to be talking to Daryl about it tonight when he got home. Turned out he was there by the time Merle got back. Papers covered the kitchen table and a bottle of Southern Comfort was sitting by Daryl's side as he rubbed his face tiredly.

"Homework?"

"Fuckin' stupid dipshits don't pay eny fuckin' 'tention 'n class." He took a swig of the bottle and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Might wanna put the bottle down there baby brother got somethin' need ta tell ya."

"What?"

"Ya gotta talk to Rain, think she's in some trouble with tha' stuck up pedo ya hate so much."

Daryl's eyes immediately glared at the thought, "Walsh?"

"Yup."

"What'd she tell you?"

Merle shook his head saying wouldn't tell him he'd have to find out. On Monday Daryl was walking down aisles and spotted something on Rain's arm, bruises shaped like fingers. She caught his eye and hastily put her arm under the desk to hide it. He planned on talking to her after class but she sprinted out, a few minutes after the bell rung a pissed off looking Shane followed him to the library.

"You seen Rain?"

"Not since last hour."

"If you see her tell her that her ass better be in the gym."

Rows of computers were in the library as Daryl turned his head he saw her curled up against the wall holding her knees. Tears were on the edge of her eyes as she put a finger to her lips pleading with him to not give her away.

"Ok, Shane I'll tell 'er if I see her."

He walked out grumbling under his breath while Daryl kneeled down to Rain.

"Wha's wrong, doll?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired and don't want to go to P.E."

"You're lying."

"I can't tell you here."

Daryl bit his cheek her eyes looked so hurt what he wouldn't give to make that look vanish. But he nodded and left her alone.

(Skip to after school!)

Rain was V.P of Drama club, for this reason she had to stay after school even after it was evacuated early because of a heavy snow storm that had appeared out of nowhere. She was finally done with the posters and was cutting through the now dark gym to get to the front where her car was sitting when Shane stepped into the door. She stopped standing in the middle of the gym, her heart feeling as though it were about to explode. He walked towards her smirking, knowing he would finally have her for the day. But he stopped when he spotted the world history teacher coming through the hallway door.

"Don't ever skip out on P.E again, you understand!" he tried to sound angry but there was an underlining whine to it giving away his horniness.

"I'm sure she's got a good reason. Now come on Rain, let me give ya a ride home, yer mama called and asked me."

The men glared at each other as they passed. Once inside the truck Rain relaxed loving how it smelt of him; deep woods and river water with a spritz of mint in the mix.

"You gonna tell me what's goin' on between you and Walsh?"

"You won't tell my parent's?"

"Course not." Please don't let her like him he thought.

It was silent for a few moments before she whispered something.

"What?"

"He's, assaulting me."

"How?" he growled his grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"he's making me touch him, and , and last week he left a bite mark on my-" she chocked up at that part she couldn't tell Daryl, maybe Merle but not daryl.

"How long?"

"About a month."

Daryl pulled over on the side of the road and turned off the truck. She leaned into him immediately burying her face in his neck as he soothed her.

"Shh, baby, s'ok, he won't touch ya again."

"Why couldn't it be you?" she thought she just mouthed the words but a small whimper of them slipped out.

"I didn't wanna scare ya, thought you would flip and not talk to me."

She looked up curiously, "really?"

"Yup, damn gurl the best thing ever seen and talked ta. I loved you too much to risk a dick move like come on to ya."

A kiss on the cheek told him she understood.

The next day however Daryl was not as sweet. After she told him that he taped everything he snuck into the office and screwed around with his computer until he opened a file and sure enough there were videos. In one that he opened Rain was crying and that made red blind his vision. Shane had morning duty in the gym so he wasn't expecting a fist to his face when he turned from the bleachers. Kids gasped out as he stumbled. Daryl sent another punch to his face before Mr. Grimes pulled him away.

"Daryl stop! What are you doing!?"

"He's been raping girls! Just look on his computer there's tons a videos! He almost raped Rain!"

Rick paled at this and dropped him making a B line for the gym office. A pair of officers showed up soon after and harshly escorted Walsh away along with the hard drive.

After school Rain rode home with Daryl her hand laced in his.

(Sorry for the short ending I'm running out of internet time! Review or message me!)

Loving what you know,

Even if you lose your mind


End file.
